


Memories

by kcp



Series: Newtmas One Shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is STUPID, angsty, i should be asleep, mentions fluff, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcp/pseuds/kcp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gladers gather around and tell some stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this. Unbeta'd :P

"Remember when Gally made moonshine a while back and Newt got so drunk he fell down the stairs but got up and started dancing to All The Single Ladies?" Minho said laughing and running a hand through his black quiff.

"I still have the video! He just popped up and started screaming he was Beyonce!" Gally said fondly looking down at his phone he'd pulled out to show said video.

Everyone gathered around him smiling and started watching.

***  
"Oh my god Newt yo-" Thomas was cut off from scolding the other boy for drinking so much.

"WHOSE THIS NEWT YOU SPEAK OF? I'M BEYONCE! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES WOKE UP LIKE THIS!" The blonde barely got through his explanation of his new identity when he promptly fell down the stairs.

"NEWT!" Thomas chases after him fearing the worst. What if the idiot had broke his neck?

When he reached the bottom steps however Newt was already bouncing back up. He turned to glare at the brunette. "What did you call be you shank?" It would've been intimidating had the blonde not been hammered and slurring.

"Ya Thomas, what'd you call him?" Gally said behind his phone which was aimed at the two.

 "Oh never mind. Sorry Beyonce I confused you with someone else." Thomas sighed rubbing his eyes, a head ache forming, but looked up when Minho laughing loudly. The Asian had put All The Single Ladies over the speakers in the living room. And Newt had started dancing.

He danced/stumbled over to Thomas singing/screaming "if you liked it you should've but a ring on it". Everyone was laughing at the absurdity of it all. Newt was usually calm and collected but now he was dancing to a pop song completely drunk off his ass. 

After the song ended Newt grabbed Thomas by the back of the neck and whispered, "Its been two bloody years. You should really put a ring on it." Kissing the slightly taller man after.  
***

Thomas glanced down at his hand while the others still laughed. A simple gold wedding band was on his finger showing the engraving that said, "I like you, Greenie." It was the first thing Newt had said after having kissed Thomas for the first time back in college.

"Oh remember when Thomas proposed after that! That was so cute!" Teresa gushed remembering the proposal Thomas had put together. They'd been around all of Europe and other places doing a back packing trip together. In every country Thomas had taken a picture of himself holding a sign in front of a different monument.

When they returned Thomas and Newt had a movie night with the whole gang but Thomas had put in a movie that no one had heard of. It was a video collage of them traveling around the world and all the fun things they'd done. But it ended with a slide show of Thomas holding the signs.

"Newt. We've been all around the world and done so many things. But I wanted to know if you wanted to take a new journey with me." When Newt looked around he saw Thomas behind him holding up a box with a ring.

"I love you so much Newt. And you know I'm not good with words. But I wanted to know if you'd like to go down this road with me... I know with you it would be an adventure every wonderful second. So I wanted to ask if you'd marry me." It hadn't been the most beautifully worded proposal but it had done what it needed to do because Newt had said yes.

Thomas snapped out of his own mind when Alby started retelling everyone about how he and Newt got trapped in a Walmart overnight. The stories came from everyone and they all shared something. Everyone but Thomas. 

"Hey Tom you okay?" Teresa whispered leaning over towards her brother.

"You know I'm not Teresa." His voice cracked and he broke down in tears. She knew it all to well just how un-okay he was. After what had happened shed moved in to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. So she heard his nightmares, heard him crying himself to sleep. Saw his sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. She knew he hadn't been 'okay' in two years.

The group silenced themselves immediately when the noticed his tears They had all barely been holding on themselves. Minho came up and hugged Thomas and started talking as if he'd read his mind. "I know what you're thinking and its not your fault. Its nobody's fault but those bastards. You couldn't have stopped them. You couldn't have saved him."

Thomas just stood sobbing in front of the tombstone his whole body shuddering and his mouth gasping.

"Newt Greenie.  
October 17th 1990 - May 29th 2014  
A loving son, brother, and husband.  
'We're all bloody inspired. Inspired by life and death. Both because without one you can't have the other.' - Newt"

Newt had thought that was a great quote when he'd said it, telling Tommy to write it down for later. He was drunk when he'd made it to be fair but Thomas thought it fitting to have engraved.

"Newt I miss you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I'm so sorry." The tears were uncontrollable now. He'd fallen to his knees in front of the grave marker. Minho and Alby holding him back from clinging onto it. He'd done that once before and hadn't left the cemetery for two days. He only did because the police were called and he was escorted out.

The memories came crashing down on him, not that they'd ever really left. They plagued his thoughts constantly.

***  
They were on their honey moon in Italy, one of Newts favorite places to visit. They had planned on going to see a gladiator reenactment being held close to the villa they were renting for the week. They sun had long since set but they didn't mind in the slightest because Rome came to life at night. But the bubble they'd created burst when they were shoved into a dark alley between two tall buildings.

A group of men, four of them, came forwards and surrounded them. Although they didn't speak the language they knew they were being mugged. Seeing the knives and guns in the assailant's hands made them grab their wallets and pull all the money the could from them, handing it over quickly 

It was fine until one of them noticed their rings and started pointing at them. That was where Thomas drew the line. They'd just gotten married not two days before! Like hell he was giving them the rings AND their money. He shook his head violently and tried to look intimidating.

"Tommy just give them the rings they've got guns for fucks sake!" Newt whisper yelled even though they knew the muggers didn't speak English. They started bickering and taking too long for the group apparently because suddenly someone pulled a trigger. Twice.

One bullet hit Thomas's leg which made him crumble to the ground. The other hit Newt square in the chest. Apparently shooting them hadn't ever been part of the plan so the criminals ended up running.

But the damage had been done. Newt was already gasping for breath against a wall while Thomas was dragging himself towards him.

"NEWT- HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Thomas remembered screaming while pulling his shirt off to put pressure where his lover was seemingly bleeding from. It was hard to tell as Newts white button up had turned red completely.

Soon a woman was running towards them with a phone to her ear yelling something that neither of the bleeding boys heard. One because he was crying to hard and screaming too loud. And the other because he was already gone.

***

"I should've given them the rings Newt. You would be alive and we'd be together. I should've. I'm sorry.." he kept apologizing even as he felt himself being dragged away. He'd never forgive himself for his selfishness, a ring for Newts life was a terrible trade that he'd never meant to make. But he had and he'd never forget it. He'd never be able to drink or sleep or even bleed the memories away.


End file.
